


Interpretando el espacio negativo

by le_mousquetaire



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, First Time, M/M, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-27
Updated: 2011-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-17 08:13:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_mousquetaire/pseuds/le_mousquetaire





	Interpretando el espacio negativo

Danny conducía el Camaro por primera vez en lo que parecían semanas, y probablemente lo era. ¿Cómo podía ser que en el momento en que se había unido a 5-O había perdido casi por completo la posesión de su propio auto? Y eso era por decir lo menos.

No era aventurado decir que probablemente también había perdido la posibilidad de tener una vida larga y normal. Si no moría por un ridículo accidente consecuencia de estar en el mismo espacio que Steve McGarrett, seguro moriría por una úlcera o algo relacionado con su corazón.

Encendió la radio, para encontrarse con una estación que tocaba ese pop anticuado que tanto le gustaba a su compañero de trabajo. Lo apagó y miró a la visera sobre su cabeza. La foto de Grace seguía ahí, pero la tercer postal de Jersey que había colocado apenas unos días atrás había desaparecido.

Llegó a la oficina, directo al pequeño salón donde tenían el café y los bocadillos, pidiéndole al cielo que aun quedaran algunos de esos panecitos de coco que tanto le gustaban. Se metió un par a la boca mientras llenaba su taza y puso un montón en una servilleta que se guardó en el bolsillo del pantalón para después.

Saludó a Chin, quien era siempre el primero en llegar y estaba revisando los expedientes que el HPD les enviaba diariamente sobre la actividad criminal de la isla, para buscar algún caso en el cual trabajar. Estaba encendiendo su computadora cuando escuchó a Kono saludar a su primo para después asomarse a su puerta para darle los buenos días antes de entrar su propia oficina.

Terminaba de revisar su correo electrónico cuando se dio cuenta de que Steve aun no había llegado. Salió de su oficina y se encontró con Chin que iba entrando.

\- Steve no ha llegado. – Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo y eso solo sirvió para aumentar la preocupación de Danny. Los dos sacaron sus teléfonos y Danny le dijo que marcara a su casa, mientras él lo llamaba al celular. Se miraron mientras esperaban por un tiempo considerable, pero Steve no le respondió a ninguno. Colgaron y sin decir palabra, Chin marcó al HPD y Danny hizo otro tanto con la oficina de la Gobernadora.

Algo no andaba bien y el instinto de Danny nunca se equivocaba.

Ninguno de los dos obtuvo una respuesta satisfactoria de sus fuentes, solo un aviso de que la Gobernadora se comunicaría con ellos tan pronto le fuera posible.

Un par de horas después, Steve entró a la oficina, acompañado por la Gobernadora y dos oficiales de la Marina. Apenas si los miró y, sin decir una palabra, entró a su despacho, cerrando la puerta tras él.

Los dos oficiales se colocaron de guardia en su puerta, aparentemente con la encomienda de no dejar entrar a nadie. Danny, quien nunca había aprendido a quedarse callado, enfrentó a la gobernadora, quien tomó una silla y les invitó a sentarse para escucharla.

\- Steve ha sido llamado por sus superiores para presentarse al servicio activo. Estoy aquí para poner el mando de éste equipo en sus manos, detective Williams y para ofrecerles las mismas consideraciones que tenían bajo la dirección del Comandante McGarrett. – Kono soltó una exclamación y Chin miró a la gobernadora con sorpresa. Danny miró uno a uno a sus compañeros y se disculpó, poniéndose de pie para entrar a su oficina y cerrar la puerta tras él.

Danny estaba furioso y sus compañeros lo conocían lo suficiente como para dejarlo solo. Ellos también estaban procesando lo que acababa de suceder y esperaban a que Steve saliera de su despacho para darles alguna explicación.

La gobernadora se había marchado y los oficiales seguían en el mismo lugar. Danny alcanzaba a ver el movimiento en el despacho de Steve, donde éste estaba sacando papeles y empacando algunas cosas, con el rostro serio y concentrado.

Un rato después Danny escuchó la puerta del despacho abrirse y a Kono y Chin hablar con Steve, Seguía sentado detrás de su escritorio, todo el cuerpo en tensión, esperando.

Su puerta se abrió y Steve entró, cerrándola tras de si. Danny alcanzó a ver a los oficiales plantarse fuera de ella y eso lo enfureció aun más

-¿Cuándo pensabas decírnoslo? ¿O tu idea era desaparecer y que fuera tu amiga la gobernadora quien nos diera la noticia? – Danny trataba de no levantar la voz, considerando a los oficiales plantados frente a su puerta.

\- No puedo negarme a obedecer una orden directa de mis superiores, Danny.

\- Esa no es una excusa, McGarrett. –

\- Si todo sale bien, estaré de vuelta en un mes, mientras tanto dejo la oficina a tu cargo y confió en que ustedes tres sabrán arreglárselas en mi ausencia…

\- Si todo sale bien… - Se levantó y dio unos pasos en dirección a Steve, que mantenía la posición de descanso y esa actitud seria y distante que siempre tomaba cuando se trataba de un asunto verdaderamente importante.

\- ¿Cuándo te vas? – Necesitaba sacarle toda la información posible antes de que los oficiales entraran y lo obligaran a marcharse.

\- Hay un avión esperando para llevarme tan pronto salga de aquí. – La voz de Steve no mostraba emoción alguna y Danny apenas le reconocía en el hombre que estaba parado frente a él.

\- ¿A dónde vas?

– Sabes que no puedo contestar eso, Danny. – Steve ni siquiera le miraba cuando le hablaba. – Es información clasificada…

\- Información clasi…. ¿Desde cuando lo sabías?

\- Hace dos días…- Danny dio unos pasos atrás hasta que se topó con su escritorio, sobre el que se sentó pesadamente, sofocado, como si le hubieran golpeado con una tonelada de concreto en el medio del pecho.

\- ¿Dos días? – Steve mantenía la mirada fija en algún lugar sobre la cabeza de Danny, las manos a la espalda, la cabeza erguida, la tensión en los hombros. – Dos días… - Danny se pasó una mano por el rostro, tratando de recuperarse y encontrar la forma de expresar todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

\- Vete. – Danny dijo mientras le daba la espalda y apoyaba las manos sobre el escritorio, un poco para sostenerse y otro tanto para evitar que Steve notará como estaban temblando. – Vete. _Danny_. Sólo… vete.

Le escuchó caminar hacia la puerta y abrirla. – Suerte con tu estúpida misión, Comandante. – Steve se quedo quieto en el umbral un momento y sin mirar atrás siguió su camino hasta la salida de la oficina, seguido por el paso acompasado de sus dos acompañantes.

Danny esperó un momento, tomó sus llaves y le dijo a Chin y a Kono que regresaría en una hora. Condujo sin destino por un rato, repasando en su cabeza el pasado fin de semana.

Dos días antes, Steve había tocado a su puerta a la mitad de la noche y no había salido de su departamento hasta la tarde del día siguiente.

Dos días antes, Steve había tocado a su puerta y se había metido en su cama. Dos días atrás, Steve le había dicho que no podía concebir el mundo sin él.

Y ahora estaba en algún lugar sobre el Pacífico, en dirección a quien diablos sabe donde, mientras Danny estaba en una carretera de Honolulu, sin rumbo fijo, preguntándose que carajo acababa de suceder.

++*++*++

  
Estaba haciendo zapping, considerando de nuevo si valdría la pena contratar un servicio de cable. Apenas si pasaba tiempo en el departamento y cuando Grace estaba de visita se la pasaban viendo sus películas favoritas. Se levantó por una cerveza cuando escuchó ruido afuera de su puerta. Un momento después alguien comenzó a tocar.

No esperaba visitas y mucho menos esperaba encontrarse a Steve. Le invitó a pasar y le observó con cuidado. Steve se veía nervioso y agitado y eso nunca era buena señal.

\- ¿Sucedió algo? – Steve negó con la cabeza y se sentó pesadamente en el sofá, fijando su mirada en la televisión, donde un infomercial sobre laxantes servía como sonido de fondo a la escena.

\- No es que no agradezca la visita, pero usualmente no te apareces por aquí sin llamar antes, a menos que se trate de algo relacionado al trabajo… - Danny fue por una silla y la colocó frente a Steve, quien ahora miraba el piso, con los codos apoyados sobre las rodillas y las manos cruzadas frente a él.

\- Todo esta bien, Danny, simplemente quería hablar contigo sobre algo y… no estás ocupado ¿o si? – Había algo en el lenguaje corporal de Steve que estaba haciendo que los cabellos de su nuca se le erizaran.

\- Tan ocupado como lo puede estar un hombre soltero un sábado por la noche ¿quieres una cerveza? – Si, gracias.

Danny fue a la cocineta y sacó dos cervezas del refrigerador, sin apenas quitarle la vista de encima a su compañero. Cuando regresó, puso las dos cervezas sobre el asiento de la silla y se sentó al lado de Steve en el sofá. Danny no perdió de vista la forma en que todo su cuerpo se tensaba y eso sólo sirvió para aumentar su propia incomodidad.

\- Steve, no sé que esté sucediendo, pero más vale que me lo digas pronto, porque a) me estás asustando y b) estoy casi seguro de que alguno de tus músculos va a reventar por toda esa tensión que traes encima. Así que, respira profundo, relájate y háblame, ¿ok?

Steve cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente un par de veces, después tomó su cerveza y le dio un buen trago, Danny siguió su ejemplo y esperó pacientemente a que Steve estuviera listo para hablar.

\- Casi toda mi vida la he pasado en el servicio activo, Danny. - Steve le miró por un momento, para después volver su mirada a la cerveza entre sus manos. – Antes que nada soy un SEAL y no conozco otra cosa que el entrenamiento duro y la vida en misión. Regresé a casa por una venganza y antes de darme cuenta, tenía un trabajo, obligaciones y responsabilidades. – Danny abrió la boca para comentar algo, pero lo pensó mejor. Steve casi nunca hablaba de las cosas que tenía en esa cabeza dura suya y Danny no tenía intención alguna de perder esta oportunidad. – Y junto con todo eso, también encontré nuevos amigos y una familia.

Steve sonreía con melancolía y Danny sintió un nudo en la garganta. Nunca, desde que lo conocía, había visto a Steve tan abierto, tan vulnerable. Lo que fuera que estuviera sucediendo era grave y por más que lo pensaba, no encontraba explicación para la inesperada visita ni para la confesión de la que estaba siendo testigo. Mientras Steve iba relajándose, la tensión comenzaba a formarse en su propio cuello, tal vez por tener que contenerse de decir un par de cosas sobre esa manía de Steve de no pensar en si mismo como algo más que un militar.

\- Mi equipo, Danny, es lo más importante para mí en este momento y necesito que tú entiendas eso. Daría mi vida por cualquiera de ustedes, sin pensarlo, si fuera necesario. Es por Chin y Kono que doy todo mi esfuerzo por hacer que 5-O funcione. - Steve guardó silencio y Danny no pudo evitar notar que él no había sido incluido. Bebió el resto de su cerveza y observó a Steve hacer otro tanto. Tomó las dos botellas vacías y se levantó para ir por otra ronda.

\- Y tu…- Danny le escuchó hablar desde la cocina, donde se quedó un momento, para darle el espacio que aparentemente necesitaba para hablar de él. – La verdad es que no sé qué es lo que eres. – Danny dio unos pasos para observarle desde el quicio de la puerta, mientras Steve seguía sentado en el sofá, estrujándose las manos, la mirada fija en algún punto frente a él. – Eres mi compañero, eres mi mejor amigo… - Steve giró la cabeza y le miró y Danny pudo ver un montón de emociones en esa mirada. Se acercó despacio y dejó las cervezas en la silla, volvió a sentarse a su lado, manteniendo siempre el contacto visual, invitando a Steve a que terminara de hablar.

\- Quisiera poder explicarte, Danny, quisiera poder encontrar la forma de decirte esto que siento de modo que no ponga en riesgo nuestra amistad o nuestra relación profesional. Creo que no estoy solo en esto, Danny. _Sé_ que no lo estoy… - Danny le sostuvo la mirada un momento más y después se puso de pie, dando unos pasos para poner distancia entre ellos, para pensar en lo que acababa de escuchar.

\- Danny… - Danny levantó una mano, pidiéndole silencio y Steve obedeció, concentrándose en su cerveza. Danny se pasó una mano por el rostro, pensando. Cuando Steve comenzó a hablar, lo que menos había esperado era escuchar a su compañero decirle que sentía algo más que amistad hacia él. Y Steve no estaba equivocado; desde hacia algún tiempo, Danny había comenzado a considerar la idea de Steve como algo más que un compañero y amigo. Había una camaradería particular entre ellos, un juego de ver quien llegaba más lejos en ese flirteo, aparentemente inocente, que se les daba tan fácilmente.

Sus discusiones en el auto, esa manía de Steve de picarle el orgullo, el estar siempre ahí cuando lo necesitaba, de apoyarlo, el compartir su cariño por Grace. Todas esas eran señales que Danny había notado y que había tratado de no darles mayor importancia, no deseando ilusionarse con algo que consideraba no podía tener. Y ahora, de la nada, Steve le estaba diciendo que, tal vez, existía esa posibilidad.

\- No te estás muriendo ¿verdad? – Danny se dio la vuelta y enfrentó a Steve. – No te apareciste en mi puerta, de la nada, para decirme todo esto, porqué acabas de enterarte que tienes lepra o algo así y te quedan seis meses de vida ¿uh? Porque si es así, podría ahorrarte el gasto en medicinas y hospitales, matándote yo mismo por ser tan ridículamente inoportuno.

Danny esperaba ver la sonrisa de Steve por la broma, aunque no estaba completamente convencido de que no fuera esa la razón por la que Steve estaba frente a él en ese momento. Lo que vio fue muy diferente. Por un momento, el rostro de Steve se endureció por la tensión y su mirada se tornó sombría y distante. Fue apenas un instante y finalmente la sonrisa curvó sus labios. Danny se mantuvo serio, tratando de descifrar lo que estaba seguro había visto en el rostro de Steve.

\- No Danny, no me estoy muriendo y hasta donde tengo entendido, la lepra ha sido erradicada. No voy a irme a vivir a Molokai, si eso es lo que te preocupa.

\- Necesitaré un comprobante médico, porque no te creo…

\- Danny, no estoy muriendo ¿ok?

\- Te conozco Steven J. McGarrett, y sé que hay algo que no me estás diciendo. Algo que te hizo venir a mi casa en medio de la noche para decir un montón de cosas de las que no hablarías a menos que estuvieras en peligro. No estarías aquí hablando de sentimientos si no fuera porque estas convencido de que no tendrás otra oportunidad.

Steve se levantó y dio unos pasos hacia él, para detenerse antes de acercarse demasiado, como si tuviera miedo de su cercanía. Danny estaba furioso, frustrado por la forma en que Steve siempre actuaba sin pensar, sin considerar las consecuencias de sus actos o la forma en que estos afectaban a otras personas.

\- Me conoces ¿ah? ¿Sabes cuanto me costó tomar la decisión de venir aquí? - _Lo sé._ \- ¿Sabes lo que significa para alguien como yo pararse frente a alguien como tú y abrir su corazón sabiendo que puede echarlo todo a perder? - _Lo sé._ \- ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

\- ¡Porqué te conozco! – Estaban gritándose, el espacio entre ellos había quedado reducido a nada y en medio del silencio que había seguido a esa escena, se miraron a los ojos, temblando de rabia y frustración. – Porqué te conozco, Steve… - Danny dijo casi en un susurro, tomando el rostro de Steve entre sus manos, atrayéndolo hacia él, para finalmente, atrapar su boca en un beso que exigía, en cada roce de los labios, en cada insinuación de su lengua contra la de Steve, que le dijera la verdad de una vez por todas.

Steve reaccionó inmediatamente, atrapando el cuerpo de Danny entre sus brazos, empujándolo contra la primer superficie vertical que se encontró a su paso y que resultó ser el refrigerador, cuyo contenido se tambaleó en su interior por la fuerza del impacto de los dos cuerpos que intentaban meterse uno bajo la piel del otro.

Danny se aferraba a mantener el control de la situación a pesar de la desventaja que le daba el ser quien estaba contra la puerta del refrigerador y la diferencia de altura. Steve tal vez estaba limitando su rango de movimiento, conteniéndolo con todo su cuerpo, pero Danny se sentía seguro de su talento en el fino arte de besar y estaba utilizando todo su arsenal de trucos sucios para conseguir que Steve se rindiera al contacto de su boca sobre su cuello, a su lengua y sus dientes en ese punto detrás de la oreja que le hizo soltar un profundo gemido e hizo que se le doblaran las rodillas por un instante, haciendo que Danny se estremeciera de pies a cabeza, fascinado por los sonidos que escapaban de la garganta de Steve; incoherencias, susurros, gemidos, una letanía de _DannyDannyDanno_ y _mássidiosnnnnnnggghhdanny_.

Danny estaba perdiéndose en el torbellino de sensaciones y emociones que le estremecían de pies a cabeza. Después de Rachel, nadie se había acercado tanto a él como Steve, nadie se le había metido tan adentro, en ese espacio de su corazón que por mucho tiempo le había pertenecido por completo a Grace y a la memoria de su relación con Rachel.

Steve lo besaba con desesperación, sus manos recorriendo su espalda, tomándolo por la cintura para estrechar el contacto de sus cuerpos, susurrando su nombre entre beso y beso, como si no hubiera un mañana.

Danny recuperó algo de control, tomando conciencia de la situación y de lo que realmente estaba sucediendo. No deseaba otra cosa que seguir besando esa boca que había estado tentándolo por meses, pero había cosas más importantes en que concentrarse en ese momento.

\- Steve… - escuchó su voz, enronquecida por la pasión e intentó apartarse de Steve, quien apretó el abrazo y buscó de nuevo su boca, ahogando sus palabras en la humedad de sus labios. – Steve, detente, ahora…

Steve se detuvo y se apartó un poco, apoyando su frente en la de Danny, respirando profundamente, con los ojos cerrados, sin liberarlo de su abrazo.

\- ¿Vas a decirme que es lo que realmente está sucediendo? – Danny le obligó a soltarlo y Steve se quedó quieto, frente a él, con los brazos a los costados y la mirada fija en el suelo.

\- Necesitaba saber, eso es todo… - Danny sabía que había algo que Steve no le estaba diciendo pero, contrario a lo que todos pensaban, era un hombre paciente. Steve hablaría cuando estuviera listo para hacerlo. Danny solo esperaba que lo que fuera que Steve se estaba guardando no fuera a reventarles a ambos en las manos en el momento menos pensado.

\- ¿Y encontraste la respuesta que buscabas? – Danny se le acercó despacio, como quien esta tratando con un animal asustado.

\- No estoy muy seguro… - Steve dio un par de pasos hacia Danny, visiblemente más relajado.

\- Tal vez deberías preguntar de nuevo, investigar un poco más, no sé. Para tomar la decisión correcta se debe de tener tanta información como sea posible y… - Steve acortó la distancia entre ellos, haciendo callar a Danny con su boca sobre la suya y por primera vez desde que se conocieron, a Danny no le importó la interrupción.

El departamento no tenía suficiente espacio por donde moverse y no tardaron mucho en terminar sobre el sofá, en un enredo de piernas y brazos, besuqueándose como un par de adolescentes. Danny no podía quitarse la sonrisa de los labios, esa sonrisa estúpida que seguramente era el reflejo de la de Steve. La sensación de que algo no andaba del todo bien seguía molestándole, pero por el momento, estaba un poco ocupado con todo ese asunto de tener a Steve tratando de volverlo loco en el reducido espacio de su sofá.

Danny sabía que Steve estaba aprovechándose de la situación, distrayéndole de ese algo sobre lo que no estaba dispuesto a hablar. Podían seguir haciendo esto por horas, podían dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso, desbocado y sin control, pero Danny no quería que las cosas verdaderamente importantes -aquellas que aun no se habían discutido entre ellos -, se perdieran en medio de todo ese calor, de esta afiebrada danza de sus cuerpos en el sofá, en un encuentro provocado por la necesidad de ambos de tener siempre la última palabra.

\- No… - Danny se apartó de Steve, a quien le tomó todavía un segundo darse cuenta de que Danny ya no estaba besándolo. – No puedo seguir con esto, lo siento.

\- Danny…- Como pudo, Danny se liberó de la trampa de brazos y piernas en que Steve lo tenía aprisionado y se sentó en el sofá, poniendo distancia entre ellos.

\- Lo siento, pero es que no puedo quitarme la sensación de que estás usando esto para distraerme de algo más importante…- Steve le miró con el rostro serio, de nuevo la tensión marcándose en la forma en que apretaba los labios y evitaba su mirada.

\- ¿No hay forma de que olvides tu paranoia y disfrutes esto como todo el mundo? – Steve se pasó una mano por el rostro y se dejó caer contra el respaldo del sofá, visiblemente frustrado.

\- Es solo que no lo entiendo, Steve. Estoy más que seguro que esto – Danny hizo un gesto con sus manos, señalando el espacio entre ellos y el sofá – no estaba en tus planes cuando llegaste aquí. No se como la conversación te llevó a hablar sobre esta cosa extraña que existe entre nosotros, pero no puedo quitarme de la cabeza que estas usando esto para no hablar sobre lo que realmente esta pasando aquí.

\- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? – Steve le miró desde el extremo opuesto del sofá, con ese tono de voz que siempre utilizaba cuando estaba cansado de discutir con él.

\- La verdad, Steven, solo eso. No voy a seguir con esto a menos que me digas la verdad. – Danny cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, esperando que Steve comprendiera que iba muy en serio.

\- Ya te dije todo lo que necesitaba decirte…

\- No, no lo haz hecho y ¿sabes cómo lo se? Porqué después de hablarme de tus sentimientos, sigues tan tenso como las cuerdas que sostienen el Golden Gate. Traes algo que te esta carcomiendo las entrañas, algo que es más importante que esto entre nosotros y no te atreves a contármelo. ¿Cómo esperas que confíe en esto, en nosotros, cuando no puedes hablar conmigo de todo lo que pasa en ese atrofiado cerebro tuyo? – Danny se le había acercado mientras hablaba y Steve parecía a punto de saltar y escapar por la ventana.

\- Necesito otra cerveza… - Danny se levantó, esperando que Steve se recuperara, tratando de reducir un poco la presión que estaba ejerciendo sobre él.

\- Será mejor que me vaya… - Steve se levantó, dando unos pasos hacia la salida.

\- Si sales por esa puerta puedes irte olvidando de esto. Si sales por esa puerta, empezaré a considerar pedir mi traslado de vuelta al HPD. – Steve se detuvo y Danny se sintió mal por un momento. Tal vez estaba exagerando, tal vez estaba haciendo un drama de algo insignificante, pero sus instintos nunca le habían engañado y, cuando se trataba de Steve, usualmente era necesario comportarse como un patán para hacerse entender.

\- Danny, ¿no crees que estás exagerando? – Steve se veía abatido, cansado y frustrado lo que le haría empeñarse más en seguir negándose a hablar.

\- ¿Desde cuando me conoces? No exagero, solo estoy mostrándote los hechos, si te parece una exageración, es porque eres tú quien esta haciendo las cosas más grandes de lo que son. Podríamos estar haciendo algo más interesante y muchísimo más divertido que esto si hablaras, pero no, prefieres comportarte como un idiota. ¿Acaso crees que discutir contigo es lo que yo considero excitante, uh? – Steve le miró y Danny vio una chispa en sus ojos y el principio de una sonrisa en sus labios.

\- Oh, por Dios… para ti si lo es. ¡Maldita sea, McGarrett! eres un bastardo hijo de perra y yo soy un imbécil por considerar que puedo sentirme atraído hacia ti. – Danny tomó las cervezas del refrigerador y le pasó una a Steve. Volvieron a sentarse en el sofá, manteniendo una distancia razonable entre ambos. Un pesado silencio llenó la habitación y Danny consideró otras opciones para hacer que Steve se dejara de juegos y pudieran seguir con ese pequeño asunto de _conocerse mejor_.

\- Danny… - Steve comenzó a hablar y Danny mantuvo su mirada fija en sus manos frente a él. - ¿Te bastaría una promesa de que te contaré todo cuanto pueda hacerlo? – Danny le miró incrédulo, sorprendido por su testarudez, considerando la oferta por un momento. – No tienes nada de que preocuparte, Danny, lo prometo.

Danny dejó la cerveza a un lado y se acercó a Steve, despacio pero con decisión. Steve sonrió tentativamente, esperándole con los brazos abiertos. Un segundo después Danny estaba sobre él, besándolo con renovada pasión, aprovechando la ventaja momentánea de su posición. Metió sus manos bajo la camiseta de Steve, buscando la piel bajo la ropa, empujando su cuerpo contra el suyo, hasta encontrar el ritmo y el ángulo exacto para tener algo de fricción, para alinear su cadera contra la de él, haciéndole gemir y estremecerse bajo su cuerpo.

Steve se las había ingeniado para desabrocharle la camisa y comenzaba a recorrer con su boca la piel desnuda, mientras guiaba el cuerpo de Danny con sus manos, buscando la forma de mantenerse sobre el sofá al tiempo que intentaba deshacerse de la ropa de ambos.

\- Muy bien, muchachote, este sofá es demasiado pequeño para esto y yo no soy tan flexible como tu, además de que quisiera poder disfrutar de esto sin tener que preocuparme de si mi rodilla va a seguir funcionando más tarde… - Steve aprovechó el momento en que Danny hacia una pausa para recuperar el aliento para volver a atrapar su boca en un beso más, antes de ponerse de pie y ayudarle a Danny a hacer espacio para extender el sofá y preparar la cama.

Danny estaba quitándose la ropa, pero se detuvo cuando vio que Steve no estaba haciendo lo mismo ya que observaba el colchón con una expresión de completo desagrado.

\- No es el Hilton, lo sé, pero es lo que tengo. Si no satisface tus estándares de estética o comodidad, por mi te puedes ir al demonio. Esta cama ha sido suficiente para mi y mis “necesidades personales”. – Terminó de quitarse la ropa y se tiró en la cama, dispuesto a demostrarle a Steve que podía arreglárselas sin él. Steve recorrió su cuerpo desnudo con la mirada, pasándose la lengua por los labios. Danny sonrió satisfecho al verle respirar profundamente cuando dejó que una de sus manos recorriera su propio pecho, descendiendo lentamente por su abdomen hasta llegar a su erección y comenzar un lento pero constante movimiento, disfrutando del momento, de la mirada hambrienta de Steve y del verle recuperar la razón y terminar de quitarse la ropa.

Steve estaba sobre él, besándolo con furia, acariciándolo con unas manos que parecían multiplicarse, enredando sus piernas con las suyas, atrapándolo en un abrazo apretado, como si temiera que fuera a escapársele. Rodaron a lo largo de la estrecha cama, peleando por ser quien estaba arriba, riendo cuando casi terminaron en el suelo, quedándose sin aliento cuando sus cuerpos encontraron la alineación perfecta, el punto exacto en donde el roce y la fricción llevaron las cosas al límite.

Steve metió una de sus manos entre sus cuerpos y sin apartar su mirada de la de Danny, comenzó a acariciarle, lenta y tortuosamente, empujando su erección contra el vientre de Danny, húmeda y caliente, haciéndole estremecerse de pies a cabeza, cerrando los ojos cuando los labios de Steve empezaron a besar su cuello, recorriendo su mandíbula, mordisqueando la piel, su lengua sobre sus labios y después dentro de su boca, ahogando sus gemidos con sus besos, mientras su mano seguía acariciándole, rápido y muy lento después, volviéndole loco con la cadencia de su cuerpo sobre el suyo, alargando el momento todo lo que fuera posible.

\- Steve, Dios, Steve… - Las manos de Danny recorrían su espalda, sintiendo los músculos moverse bajo sus dedos. Cada beso era más profundo que el anterior, más apasionado y descontrolado. Danny escuchaba a Steve murmurar su nombre contra su piel, su mano libre en su cabello, jalándolo para hacerle girar la cabeza y morder el punto en que su cuello y su hombro se conectaban, para después pasar su lengua sobre la marca de sus dientes, posesivo. – Mío, Danny… - le escuchó decir y esas palabras bastaron para hacerlo perder el control, para hacerle correrse entre los dedos de Steve, cerrando los ojos, buscando su boca para besarle antes de quedarse sin aliento.

El cuerpo de Steve se estremeció sobre el suyo y Danny le sintió correrse sobre su vientre, temblando aun de pies a cabeza por su propio orgasmo. Le abrazó con fuerza, esperando a que su corazón dejara de intentar escapársele del pecho, maravillado del hecho de estar en su cama, con la piel de Steve cálida bajo sus manos.

\- Esto es, con mucho, la cosa más fantástica y estúpida que me has obligado a hacer desde el momento en que me apuntaste con tu arma en el _garage_ de tu casa y mira que la lista es larga, desde simplemente absurda hasta potencialmente letal….- Steve se apartó un poco de él y acomodó sus cuerpos en la cama, hasta encontrar una posición cómoda para prepararse a dormir.

\- Si aun puedes articular todo eso después de lo que acabamos de hacer, seguramente estoy perdiendo el toque. Dame un par de horas y voy a hacer que se desconecte ese diccionario que tienes por cerebro. – Danny le sonrió divertido, apoyando su cabeza en su pecho y buscando las sábanas revueltas para cobijarlos.

\- Estoy seguro de que estás acostumbrado a escuchar halagos, incluso poemas, sobre tu hombría, vigor e invectiva, _babe_. Es una pena que tengas que prescindir de eso de ahora en adelante, porque lo último que pretendo hacer es alimentar tu ego, _SuperSeal-autoproclamado-dios-sexual_. – Danny cerró los ojos, repentinamente agotado y deliciosamente dolorido. Sintió la risa profunda de Steve contra su mejilla y se quedó dormido, con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

++*++*++

El siguiente día fue una repetición continua de esa noche, con unas cuantas interrupciones para comer y salir por más cervezas y un memorable encuentro bajo la ducha. Danny había aceptado la promesa de Steve y este parecía decidido a aprovechar cada segundo de ese día, como si descubrir cada punto erógeno del cuerpo de Danny fuera la meta de su vida, el dejar su marca en cada palmo de su piel su obligación.

Mientras se acercaba la noche, Steve comenzó a mostrarse inquieto, ansioso. En los intervalos de sus travesuras en cualquier superficie más o menos estable del pequeño departamento, Steve le miraba fijo, sus besos eran más mesurados, pero mucho más cargados de emoción, como si quisiera convencer a Danny de que iba en serio, de que no solamente estaba ahí para pasarla bien con él bajo las sábanas, tratando de comunicar con sus besos, su mirada y sus manos, que su corazón también formaba parte de la ecuación.

Danny le dejaba hacer a sus anchas, sabedor de lo difícil que era para alguien como Steve hablar de sus propios sentimientos, tan poco acostumbrado a mostrar afecto y recibirlo. Ya se encargaría él de hacerle sentirse cómodo con lo que sentía y de expresarlo en la forma en que el resto de la humanidad acostumbraba hacerlo.

Regresaba de comprar algo para cenar, cuando encontró a Steve completamente vestido, listo para irse a casa, esperándolo para despedirse. Dejó las cosas en la cocineta y le miró. Toda la tensión de la noche anterior estaba ahí de nuevo y sintió como se le hacía un nudo en el estómago. Después del fantástico día que habían compartido, volvían al punto en que todo había comenzado y nada parecía haber cambiado.

\- Steve, ¿qué sucede? – Steve simplemente le sonrió y dio unos pasos hacia la puerta.

\- Tengo que ir a casa a dormir un poco y cambiarme de ropa. Mañana es día de trabajo y creo que ambos necesitamos algo de tiempo y espacio para asimilar esto, ¿no lo crees? – Danny escuchó sin decir nada, notando como el tono de Steve denotaba que ni siquiera él se creía lo que acababa de decir. Danny estaba cansado de presionarlo y lo que menos deseaba era manchar ese día con otra discusión que no les iba a llevar a ningún lado.

\- Muy bien, nos veremos mañana en la oficina. Y ve pensando en que es lo que le vamos a decir a Chin y a Kono, porque te aseguro que ese par se dará cuenta de que algo pasó, especialmente Kono, casi podría asegurar que ella sabrá exactamente todo lo que hicimos el fin de semana con sólo mirarnos a la cara, esa mujer tiene poderes o algo parecido… - alcanzó a Steve junto a la puerta, sintiéndose algo incómodo con la idea de despedirse de Steve por unas cuantas horas, después de haber pasado todo un día prácticamente bajo su piel.

\- Danny… - Steve no dijo más y tomó su rostro entre sus manos, besándolo como si nunca jamás fuera a hacerlo de nuevo. Danny lo abrazó con fuerza, dejándose llevar por la emoción que transmitía ese beso que parecía no terminar nunca, cargado de una intensidad que les estaba dejando a ambos sin aliento, temblando uno en brazos del otro, haciéndose promesas sin palabras.

Danny sentía que se le estaba rompiendo el corazón y no sabía porque.

Steve se apartó, abrió la puerta y salió sin mirar atrás. Danny se quedó parado junto a su puerta abierta, sintiéndose vacío de repente.

++*++*++

  
La primer semana pasó sin novedad, fuera del trabajo regular de la unidad. Al no contar con la persona que usualmente ignoraba el sentido común y el proceso debido, los casos se resolvían con más lentitud, pero al menos 5-O podía presumir de no haber enviado a nadie al hospital por unos días y asegurar un par de condenas sin tener que recurrir a la ayuda de la gobernadora para cubrir sus métodos.

Pero las cosas en la oficina eran algo muy distinto. Chin y Kono no le quitaban la vista de encima a Danny y este comenzaba a cansarse de las miradas y los comentarios hechos a media voz a sus espaldas. Estaba más gruñón que de ordinario y desquitaba su rabia en los criminales a los que arrestaban, lo que forzó a Chin a tomar cartas en el asunto y convertirse en una sombra constante al lado de Danny.

\- Es la última vez que dejo que me saques de la sala de interrogatorios de esta forma, Chin ¿estamos? – Hablaban en el pasillo, mientras Kono terminaba de tomarle la declaración al sujeto, que estaba diciéndoles todo, aterrado por las amenazas de Danny. – Ese tipo necesitaba un poco de incentivo para hablar, no es como si lo hubiera colgado desde un octavo piso ¿ok?

\- Danny, tu no eres el único que lo extraña, pero sí eres quien se está metiendo en problemas sin razón alguna. Entiendo que estés furioso, pero eres un oficial de la ley y lo que estas haciendo les da a ellos armas para salirse de esta alegando violencia policial. – Danny le escuchaba con los puños apretados, caminando a lo largo del pasillo, como un animal acorralado. – Ve a casa, ve al gimnasio y golpea algo, embriágate si es lo que necesitas, pero deja todo eso fuera de la oficina. Kono y yo te necesitamos con el cerebro frío, no queremos preocuparnos por ti cada vez que estas allá afuera con un arma en las manos ¿entiendes?

Danny se recargó contra la pared y se dejó caer en el suelo, golpeado por las palabras de Chin. No sabía como agradecer el tener a los mejores compañeros que un policía podía pedir, amigos que estaban dispuestos a decirte en tu cara cuanto la estabas jodiendo.

Era sólo que estaba profundamente herido por las acciones de Steve y no podía explicarle a sus amigos que no solamente extrañaba a su compañero igual que ellos, que se sentía traicionado porque Steve había decidido empezar algo con él en el preciso momento en que había tenido que volver al servicio, sin decirle una palabra, mintiéndole intencionalmente, distrayéndole con lo que había entre ellos para evitar tener que contarle lo que estaba sucediendo.

Chin se sentó a su lado en el suelo y le pasó un brazo por el hombro, Danny se cubrió el rostro con las manos y dejó escapar un profundo suspiro. Chin tenía razón, como siempre, y Danny no podía más que seguir su consejo y dejar que su enojo dejara de afectar su desempeño profesional. Era lo menos que le debía a su equipo.

\- De acuerdo, iré a casa de Steve a revisar que todo este bien y me tomaré la tarde. Yo me encargó del papeleo mañana ¿ok? – Chin le ayudo a levantarse y le acompañó hasta la salida, más tranquilo con la promesa de Danny de tomar las cosas con calma.

Danny estaba durmiendo en casa de Steve, incapaz de permanecer mucho tiempo en su propio departamento, lleno de las memorias de ese fin de semana que habían pasado juntos. Sabía que era una estupidez, que estaba huyendo de sus propios sentimientos, pero estar en casa de Steve le hacía sentirse cerca de él, le ayudaba a pensar que pronto regresaría y podría patearle el trasero hasta cansarse por ser un bastardo egoísta que no sabía lo mucho que le importaba a la gente que estaba a su lado.

++*++*++

  
Pasaban los días y el trabajo nunca terminaba. Danny se había calmado un poco y Kono y Chin podían respirar tranquilos. Grace había pasado el fin de semana con su padre en casa de Steve y le había comentado a Danny que también extrañaba a su compañero.

A finales de la segunda semana de la partida de Steve, Chin entró a la oficina de Danny y dejó un paquete sobre su escritorio frente a él.

\- Llegó esta mañana, entrega especial, para ti. – Danny revisó el sobre amarillo, sin remitente, con su nombre en el frente y un sello de la Naval en la parte trasera.

\- Es de Steve. – Comentó y lo observó un momento más, antes de dejarlo de nuevo sobre su escritorio, aparentemente, sin intención de abrirlo.

\- ¿No vas a leerlo? – Chin se sentó sobre el escritorio, sonriendo ante la expresión de incomodidad de su compañero.

\- Tal vez más tarde… - Miró a Chin y comprendió que eso no le bastaría. – Es sólo que no quisiera enterarme de las malas noticias.

\- Si algo le hubiera pasado a Steve, estoy seguro de que la gobernadora nos lo habría comunicado o nos habría llegado un aviso por los medios oficiales, Danny. Si esto es de Steve, significa que está bien y tiene permitido comunicarse con nosotros. – Chin le dio una palmada en el hombro. – También significa que te extraña…

Danny tomó el sobre en sus manos y sonrió, un poco avergonzado por el comentario de Chin. Era obvio que lo que existía entre él y Steve no había pasado desapercibido para sus compañeros de equipo.

\- Tómate tu tiempo y luego nos cuentas que es lo que dice nuestro temerario líder sobre sus aventuras lejos de nosotros.

Chin le dejó solo y Danny no encontró más razones para evitar enterarse del contenido del sobre. Lo abrió con cuidado y sacó un montón de hojas escritas a mano, con esa caligrafía que había aprendido a conocer casi tanto como la suya.

_Estamos haciendo simulacros, prácticas para ponernos al día. Creo que recordaba esto como si fuera mejor y más divertido de lo que realmente es. Todo se reduce a recibir nuestras órdenes y esperar a que se nos dé la señal de entrar en acción. Y esperar sin hacer nada nunca ha sido mi fuerte._

_No puedo decirte donde estoy o lo que estamos haciendo. Este documento será leído por al menos media docena de personas antes de que llegue a tus manos y no quisiera retrasar más de lo necesario ese momento. Así que guárdate tu regaño para cuando vuelva a casa, ¿de acuerdo?_

_Casa. No sabes lo bien que se siente poder decir eso ahora. La primera vez que estuve acá, no tenía otro lugar a donde ir, no tenía un lugar al que llamar hogar, así que no sufría de esta tonta melancolía, de este echar de menos algo. Tal vez deba disculparme por todos esos comentarios sobre Jersey, ahora entiendo tu manía de tener tus tontas postales en el auto._

_Y el silencio, Danny, eso es lo peor. Me hacen falta las carcajadas de Kono, tus interminables monólogos, incluso los silencios de Chin, toda esa cacofonía que llenaba la oficina. Este lugar es increíblemente aburrido comparado con todo eso que tengo ahí, en casa, con ustedes._

_Cuando regrese, hablaremos; hablaremos hasta que ambos nos quedemos sin voz. Todo lo que te dije ese fin de semana antes de partir, es cierto y lo dije en serio. Tal vez estés demasiado enojado conmigo ahora como para creerlo, pero es así, Danny. Cada palabra que dije y cada cosa que hice fueron sinceras. Tal vez el momento no fue el más oportuno, pero sé que ahora podrás entender el por qué tuve que hacer las cosas de ese modo._

_Diles a todos que los extraño y ansío volver a verlos._

_Prometo tener cuidado. Confío en que ustedes hagan lo mismo. Estaré de vuelta en casa tan pronto como sea posible._

_Quisiera poder poner esas palabras aquí, Danny, pero ambos sabemos como funcionan las cosas. Así que usa tu talento detectivesco y lee entre líneas._

_Steve M._

Danny volvió a leer la carta un par de veces, antes de pasársela a Chin y a Kono para que ellos hicieran otro tanto, ya que la carta era para ellos tanto como para él.

El buen humor volvió a reinar en la oficina a partir de ese día.

++*++*++

  
Pasó un mes más sin noticias de Steve, pero tampoco recibieron algún aviso oficial por parte de la gobernadora o de algún funcionario de la Naval, así que todos trataron de mantener el ánimo optimista, aunque algunas veces los tres se miraban en silencio, compartiendo la misma tristeza y preocupación.

Danny había vuelto a su departamento, cansado de pasearse por la casa de Steve como perro sin dueño. Estaba un poco harto de marcar los días en el calendario, de aumentar un día más a la ausencia de Steve.

Se había tomado un par de cervezas, demasiado ansioso para irse a la cama a pretender que podría dormir. Había pasado la tarde con Kono y Chin, tratando de pasar un buen rato tras una semana de intenso trabajo, pero todos estaban demasiado agotados como para hacer mucho más que beber y conversar sobre tonterías.

Estaba sacando otra cerveza del refrigerador cuando alguien tocó a su puerta. Dejó la botella en la barra y se dispuso a abrir, molesto con la visita inesperada y sin humor para lidiar con quien fuera que estuviera tocando.

\- Hola Danny… - Steve estaba parado ahí, con una bolsa de viaje a sus pies, un poco más delgado que cuando se fue, con una gran sonrisa en los labios y con una expresión de cansancio que no podía ocultar. – He vuelto a casa.

Danny se quedo quieto, con la boca abierta, sin saber que hacer o que decir. Pero su indecisión apenas si duró un instante y, antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera reaccionar, su puño había golpeado a Steve en pleno rostro, haciéndole tambalearse un poco, tan sorprendido como Danny mismo por su reacción.

\- ¡Ouch! ¡Ugh! – Fue todo lo que Steve pudo decir antes de que Danny tomara su bolsa, lanzándola al interior del departamento y le jalara de las solapas de su camisa para hacerle entrar, cerrando la puerta y empujándolo con fuerza contra ella, para finalmente, atrapar su rostro entre sus manos y besarlo como si en eso le fuera la vida.

Steve sonrió bajo los labios de Danny, impresionado por la pasión de su abrazo, sintiéndose feliz de estar de nuevo en casa.

Danny tenía un millón de cosas que reclamarle, otro tanto de cosas que contarle que habían sucedido durante su ausencia y unas cuantas más relacionadas con ellos dos de forma más personal.  
Pero en ese preciso momento, le bastaba con comprobar con sus manos y con su boca que él estaba ahí, que estaba bien y que estaba de vuelta en casa.

Todas esas palabras podían esperar un par de horas más para ser dichas.


End file.
